bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
LOVE
'LOVE''' (ラブ) is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. She is the fourth of the Reverse Maruhage Empire's Four Heavenly Kings. Background LOVE is the last and the strongest of the Reverse Four Heavenly Kings. She has green eyes, and long red hair. Though she appears like a normal woman, originally wearing a pink shirt with "LOVE" written on it and purple pants, LOVE reveals that she is a dominatrix when it came time for battle. When she fights Bo-bobo's team, she takes off her original clothes to reveal a leather dominatrix outfit, complete with a whip! Personality LOVE has a huge fetish for men with big muscles, to the point where her arena is designed to make muscles bigger. She can hardly control herself if she meets someone who is already buff. History At some point, LOVE became an enemy to the Maruhage Empire and was subsequently imprisoned in the dark world. The Playoffs and the Reverse Maruhage Empire LOVE first appears alongside Crimson as the two make their way back to the Reverse Empires underground fortress. She arrives just in time to hear Hydrate's plan on how to raise the Yamiking by draining strong people of their powers, and giving it to their vessel the Yamiking! However, one of their sacrifices (Rem) has escaped and now they will need to hunt her down and find more people. LOVE, Crimson, and the 3 sacks make their way back to the surface. She and Crimson are let into the finalists room (this took place during the Maruhage Emporer playoffs) by Don Patch, where they defeat most of the finalists and succeed in raising their evil vessel! Shortly afterwards, the Reverse Empire receives a challenge from Bo-bobo, his rebels, and the survivors of the finalists raid, who all want nothing more than to destroy the empire! Since the Yamiking is now in the air, LOVE now runs the second floor, which has a factory that runs on a conveyor belt. The factory is specifically designed to give men bulging muscles! To show this, Bo-bobo, Despair-Kun, and Tokoro Tennosuke were pulled on for a demonstration (Bo-bobo turns into the Robin Mask and then Akuma Shogun from the Kinnikuman series and Tennosuke just got bushier eyebrows; Despair-Kun is the only one who got any bigger in muscle mass)! LOVE then chooses OVER, Hatenko and Don Patch to challenge her next. Throughout the fight, LOVE continually annoys OVER with her "Dark Fist of Sexy" abilities. Unfortunately, her actions causes one of OVER's anger orbs to light up, and seconds later, Tennosuke activates the other five! This turns OVER back into Torpedo Girl, making the fight much harder for LOVE, as her abilities won't work on another female. LOVE is soon forced to activate the full power of her Dark Fist, and she transforms into an immense bird creature,... but it comes out weakened because Torpedo Girl crumples up the page that it appeared on! LOVE is finally brought to a stop by Hatenko's secret dimension, "Hatenko World", where Hatenko and Torpedo Girl unlock their true potential. Hatenko's true potential is his super form and it gives LOVE a nasty wound, and Torpedo Girl's true potential is a battleship, which delivers on onslaught of torpedoes. After it is over, LOVE is left in her original form and is barely conscious, but tells the rebels that they won't win, because Byakkyo resides on the next floor. Don Patch then proceeds to knock her out. Shinsetsu Bo-bobo LOVE reappears in one panel of Shinsetsu Bo-bobo. She and some of the other Reverse Empire members are shown defeated at the hands of the IXEX. Abilities & Powers LOVE attacks by the power of "Oiroke Yamiken" (お色気闇拳; "Dark Fist of Sexy"), which includes fighting with a whip as well as blowing kisses and smooching the opponents. For almost no explanation at all, LOVE's dark fist turns her into a large griffin-like creature. Attacks *'Queen Whip': LOVE grabs her enemies with a whip. *'LOVE Death-Harden': LOVE jumps at her opponent's back. *'LOVE Kisses Hell': While performing LOVE Death-Harden, LOVE kisses her opponent on the neck, causing them physical pain. *'LOVE-Heart Dynamite': LOVE throws exploding kisses at her enemies. *'Alluring Jacuzzi Roses': LOVE creates a bath which drains out her opponent's energy. *'Super-LOVE Fire Mosquito Ray: '''When fused with her yamiken, LOVE shoots out a powerful energy beam at the opponent. Appearances * '''Anime Appearances': 75-76 * Manga Appearances: 175-178, 182-183, Shinsetsu 40 Trivia References Category:Shinken Users Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Bobobo Characters Category:Members of the Reverse Maruhage Empire